Spencer's Haircut
by United Profilers
Summary: Reid never planned on getting his hair cut, but he would rather the events that lead to him doing so anyway remained unknown.


**I do not own Criminal Minds.**

**I have a notification for you guys in my profile, thought I'd let you know before I actually made any changes.**

**I wish Reid still had his long hair...**

Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid grabbed his messenger bag and hung it on his shoulder by the strap. He tucked a strand of hair aside as he walked out of his apartment, making his way across the parking lot and towards the sidewalk. A breeze caused some of his hair to move with the current. Loose, curly strands blew in his face, obstructing his vision a little. The young doctor took his hands and pushed his hair back. He ran out of sugar, so he'd stop somewhere and get coffee for himself, and the team. As he headed down the road, he walked past an older woman moving at a slower pace, He noticed that she shot him a strange look. Shrugging, he continued on.

After arriving at his first destination, Reid got in line. He saw other customers sending looks his way, similar to the one that woman had earlier. Feeling a little uncomfortable, Spencer shifted around and tucked his hands inside his pockets. Once it was his turn at the counter, he stepped closer, ready to pull out his wallet.

"Hi." Reid greeted as he fumbled about for the right amount of cash.

"Hi." The cashier greeted in return. "What can I get you, Miss?"

Spencer raised an eyebrow and frowned. What did this guy mean by 'Miss'? Surely he could see that he was in fact, a male. After clearing his throat, he corrected the man, then received a rather suspicious look. The other customers began to give him more attention than he wanted.

Minutes seemed like hours when all his orders were finished. Reid handed the money to the cashier, who was now glaring at him. Swallowing hard, he quickly grabbed the large tray of seven coffee cups and hurriedly exited the shop. Resuming his walk to the BAU, Spencer breathed out in relief, he was very glad to get out of that place. What was the deal with those people back there? He tried to work his brain for an answer, but he was interrupted when a man walked up to him.

"Excuse me, ma'am, do you have the time?"

"Um, I'm a 'sir' actually, but the time is-" Just as he glanced at his watch and looked up, the man was now jogging, almost running, away from him. The young profiler whimpered nervously when he saw other pedestrians giving him looks and gazes that made him very uncomfortable. Silently, he got his feet to start moving again, though he could practically feel the glaring daggers stabbing into his back.

Hoping he could just get to the BAU without anymore of these weird happenings, Spencer continued on. He approached an alley way when suddenly, he felt a strong hand grab the front of his shirt and pulled him in. The young man grunted as he was slammed against a brick wall, he lost his grip on the tray of coffee, it dropped on the ground. Lids popped off, spilling coffee everywhere. Reid looked down sadly at the mess that was originally for him and his friends. He looked back up to see a man with short black hair. He was fairly strong for having an average build. The man gave off a smile, one that caused Spencer to think the worst. He tried to wiggle free but it only made the man release his shirt, than firmly grip his arms, pinning them to the side of the building.

"Don't you look beautiful." The man said quietly. He brought his mouth closer to Reid's as he pursed his lips. The young genius whimpered and tried his best to shrink back as much as he physically could, which wasn't much. The man's lips were getting closer and closer, he had to think fast.

"I am an FBI agent. If you d-don't let m-me go, t-there will be con-consequences." He stuttered quickly. The man froze after hearing his voice, Reid recoiled as their lips barely brushed against each other. The man drew back and stared at Spencer. This certainly was not that pretty young lady he saw coming his way... Was it?

The man stepped back, eying Reid up and down. A thick silence followed when the man suddenly burst into a sprint out of the alley and around a building where he was out of sight. Blaring horns, screeching tires and angry shouts were heard seconds later.

Sighing, Spencer started walking, his shoes splashing on the spilled coffee. Leaving the alley, he noticed the FBI building for the first time, a bit of a walk away, but in sight above the tree line. Having not felt this happy all day, even though it was still morning, he walked at a quick pace, not allowing the FBI Headquarters to leave his vision. That view was lost when a woman suddenly got into his face, a little too close for comfort. Her expression was somewhat blank when she spoke.

"Sir, are you gay?"

That was the last straw. Feeling a scowl forming on his face, Reid stretched his neck and held his head up high, glaring harshly down at the woman. He was surprised when she actually looked intimidated.

"No." He said flatly. Not waiting for a response, he hastily pushed past the woman, ignoring any other people who either sent him looks or called out to him. The movement from his quick steps caused his hair to bounce. Gripping the strap to his messenger bag, his next stop was no longer the BAU, but someplace else.

Sitting down on the chair, Reid was glad nobody else called him "Miss" or "Ma'am". He closed his eyes and waited for it all to be over. When the thin woman announced that she was finished, the young agent looked at the mirror, then down at the floor where curly brown strands of hair lay. He didn't mind his long hair, in fact, it was his way of showing how he was different from the mainstream of society, but it sure seemed that a lot of people _did _mind it.

"You look nice." She smiled sincerely.

"Thanks." Spencer replied. After paying, he left the barber shop and headed down the sidewalk. No more strange gazes came, but a lot of woman stared at him with awe.

Finally arriving at the FBI building, he went into the elevator, going up to the sixth floor. Entering the bullpen, he saw none of his friends at their desks, and Hotch's, Rossi's and Garcia's offices all looked empty. Just then, his phone made off a noise. He looked at it and saw a message from Hotch, they were all in the conference room, briefing on a new case.

Making his way over, he opened the door to see everyone but JJ sitting down. He gulped when everyone stared at him as he sat in one of the free chairs. Looking around, he waited for the silence to end.

"What, did you join boy band?" Hotch asked, resulting in Morgan bursting out laughing.

The young man glanced around once more. "No." He replied.

Derek was still grinning while the others smirked.

They didn't need to know how his morning went, and they most certainly didn't need to know why he got his hair cut.

**The End!**

**So, I heard long hair is 'out' for 2011, that's where part of this idea came from. :P**


End file.
